<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding in bloody by NikolayArlovskiy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142624">Wedding in bloody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy'>NikolayArlovskiy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, F/M, Genderswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Ayato will tell her, tell her about his feelings with the full confidence that all ten weeks she did not even know about it. But is this really the case? . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding in bloody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These two, so strange, two-faced . . .</p><p>They are only masks. . .</p><p>Today, Ayato will tell her, tell her about his feelings with the full confidence that all ten weeks she did not even know about it. But is this really the case. . ? </p><p>Taeko, although on the surface, is very pretty and kind, at heart-a real devil and sadist, sometimes worse than her lover.</p><p>She had known about the murders since the first week, and perhaps if Aishi-San hadn't killed Osano then, she wouldn't have noticed.</p><p>Everything was natural and clear: she would live for him, and he for her. In this, as the time dilation in Ayato, Taeko was sure. His heart would always be hers. And only her.</p><p> </p><p>Yamada became obsessed with him. She dreamed of him every night. She was willing to kill for him.</p><p>She was also thinking of marrying him. About how to change the name in the passport to "Aishi". And she knew she would look good in red. White dresses, such an entity as she, unconsciously do not go. The girl's hands were up to the elbows in the blood of Ayato-kun's rivals, yet it was also on Her conscience.</p><p>At her celebration will be the closest and dearest people, no one superfluous.Her wedding will be beautiful, her wedding will be in blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>